


A Little Observation

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Christopher makes an observation on the pier that gives Buck a lot to think about once the chaos is over.





	A Little Observation

"Your son is adorable." Buck turns to find a short, older woman smiling at him. She directs her smile at Christopher next. "And aren't you lucky to have such a handsome, sweet man around?"

"My dad certainly thinks so," Christopher says. 

She just smiles, says a quieter, "so cute," and then goes on her way. Buck stares after her for a moment. 

"Why didn't you tell her you weren't my dad?"

Buck doesn't know. Like the last time it happened, he'd only been able to smile and nod. Maybe it felt easier just to go with it. But part of him hadn't wanted to deny it.

"That's not the first time someone thought I was your dad," Buck says instead. 

"Do you want to be?" Christopher asks him. 

"You already have a dad."

"People can have more than one dad," Christopher says. "Do you want to be mine?'

Buck opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to figure out the best way to answer him. It wouldn't exactly be appropriate to tell the truth. So he deflects instead. "That's not up to me."

"It could be," Christopher says. "If you talked to dad."

"Christopher..."

"You could tell him you love him at the same time."

Buck sighs, "Sometimes you really are too observant."

Christopher just smiles, "Someone has to be."

Buck ruffles his hair, "Come on. Let's get lunch."

"Corn dog!"

"Sure buddy, we'll get you a corn dog."

Buck forgets about the moment in all the chaos. It's not until later, when he's standing in Christopher's doorway, watching as Eddie tucks him into bed, that he remembers. He might not have been able to admit it to Christopher, but he can admit it to himself that yeah, he does want to be his dad. 

He'd never really thought of having kids. Not even with Abby. It just seemed like something other people did. But being around Christopher and Eddie has woken something up inside him that he never realized was there. 

It's not just a general desire to have kids. It's this kid. It's Eddie. This little family they have that Buck wants to be part of. He knows he is in his own way. But part of him wants more. He wants to come home to them every night, to kiss Eddie awake in the morning, to be able to walk into the room right now and sit next to Eddie on the bed as they tell Christopher goodnight. 

He wants it so bad. 

So he takes a chance, allowing his legs to move him forward. He sits down next to Eddie, and after a moment's hesitation, rests his hand over his. 

Eddie eyes move across his face for a few long seconds, then he smiles, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together. 

"I told you," Christopher says.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "Told him what?"

"You like having him around," Christopher says. 

Buck's sure Eddie knows there's more to it than that. But that's a conversation they'll have later, when they're alone. For now, Eddie smiles and squeezes his hand, a silent reassurance. "I do."

Buck squeezes back, saying with the gesture what his lips can't yet. 

_ I love you. I'm here. _


End file.
